The Imperium Moroi
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: Alessia Sciara's life had never been easy. Hunted by Moroi and Strigoi, she had learnt to stay away from their world. But, the recent discovery of Spirit by the Moroi world and it's link with darkness, something she herself has struggled with through her life, brings her close into the heart of her enemies. Can she survive as she learns to trust a Moroi and love a dhampir?


So here's a quick idea I had about some sort of AU world with a bit more magic involved and my own spin on Richelle Mead's amazing world. In this, Rose never existed and it was just an idea I had in my head that I couldn't get rid of and as much as I adore Rose Hathaway, I couldn't find a way to fit her in to the story the way I imagined it.

**Chapter 1 **

Underneath her feet, the snow crunched softly as she treads between classes. Her head bowed lowly, she stayed small as she moved throughout the crowds of St Vladimir's. Ever since her family's death in the car accident, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir had become a recluse in the Moroi world. Gone was the kind popular girl everyone knew and adored and in her place was a quiet, wary, guilty girl.

She knew what the people here at the academy thought of her… Insane, crazy, mad… These were words she heard every day. Ever since news had gotten out about her self-harm, the students turned against the last Dragomir, and belittled the girl constantly. To their knowledge, her magic hadn't settled yet, and everyone thought that she was just days away from turning herself Strigoi. Of course, it didn't help that the only people she associated with or spoke to were now some of St Vladimir's most unwanted. First there was Adrian Ivashkov, a royal Moroi who had taken an interest in the young Princess since their meeting this Christmas break and the revelation that both of them had indeed settled in their magic but that it was a different and rare type, Spirit. Then there was Mia Rinaldi, previously a popular but bitchy Moroi who loved to torment others but ever since a close Strigoi encounter with her, a few dhampir novices and a certain Ozera this same Christmas break, she'd become… nicer, more genuine, and was now one of her closest friends. Then there was Christian. The only person who could truly make her smile these days. She'd fallen for the Moroi after the incident with Viktor Dashkov and since, the two have been inseparable. But the groups unlikely circumstances and current social rankings led to them being ostracised by the rest of the students.

Lissa was on her way to her next and last class of the day, Moroi History, and she hurried along towards it. She noticed out of the corner of her eye her Guardian following behind her, Guardian Belikov, one of the best guardians around. He was appointed to her a year or so ago now, as the last of the Dragomir line, the Queen thought it a priority for her to have her own personal guardian while at the academy.

As she arrived at the class, she made her way to her usual seat in the corner by Mia and Christian and patiently waited for the class, her favourite, to begin.

As the teacher walked in, the class slowly quietened down, and as she grabbed her notebook and pen, the teacher, an old Moroi who crept up towards the large blackboard as he commanded the silence of the young students.

"Right, now that you've settled down, it's time for a history lesson. Today, and for the next few weeks, we will be learning about…" The old man croaked as he took a chalk to the board and scratched on it the words, _Imperium Moroi._

The whole class froze, and even a few of the guardians looked shocked beyond their professional masks. The Imperium Moroi were a topic rarely discussed amongst their kind, a taboo subject handled with care and fear. As children, Lissa would remember her parents forbidding her and Andre from speaking the word after they heard a teacher who used to work at St Vladimir's, Sonya Karp, screaming it as she was dragged out of the hall.

She heard the whispers amongst the students grow, and her own hand twitched in anticipation. It had been a subject she'd always been interested in, the forbiddingness of the words alluring her more and more to the knowledge they held.

"As I'm well aware you've all been warned and told about how we never speak of the Imperium Moroi and that I'm certain that I could guarantee that every single one of you has no real clue as to what they were. But," He trailed off as he watched his hand as it froze on the last letter, "I think it best that you all at least know what it is we don't speak about."

As he finished the strokes on the board, he then leant against the desk at the front of the class and crossed his arms before starting, "Today's lesson won't be examinable, but do write notes, this history is important… So, the Imperium Moroi…"

"The Imperium Moroi were a group of Moroi who lived centuries ago in an ancient city called Imperium, thought to be located in somewhere in Southern Europe, and although technically they were the same as any of you Moroi here today, me included, they were still, quite different to any of us."

As he spoke, Lisa felt herself relaxing at his words yet noting it all down feverishly at the same time, eyes alight with anticipation.

"The Imperium were very skilled in magic, more so than we were, and it was a different sort of magic. Although still elemental, it was stronger, more powerful, more… devastating, than anything we'd ever produced. They were more advanced than any society at the time and Imperium was said to be a city of great skill and power, renowned all over the world for their strength. The city of Imperium was called by many other names; the Golden City, the City of Magic, even the Dark Gate at a time. The Imperium, although strong, were plagued by what they called darkness. The unstable magic they used had forced them to go insane and the more power they used or were capable of, the further they slipped into the grasps of their insanities."

Freezing, Lissa looked lost at the paper before her, feeling as if that very darkness that plagued the Imperium may well be the same as the one caused by her Spirit…

"The unstableness of the Imperium though was what, undoubtedly, led to their demise…"

"But, there's another thing about the Imperium too. As you all know, the result of human and Moroi matings in the past led to the creation of the dhampir. But it wasn't the same for the half human offspring of an Imperium. For some reason, instead they bore us what they called witches and warlocks, beings that could use magic unlike the Moroi or any other supernatural creature could. It's said that the world itself, could be changed by their hands, and they were a devastating and powerful people. But the power held by the Imperium and their witches grew too much, and as they went mad, they also caused chaos. It was this chaos and the darkness that plagued them that led to their 'changing'. As you know, a Moroi can turn into a Strigoi if they drain the blood of someone entirely. But for the Imperium, they changed into something different. They turned into what they called Obscura. Creatures that made Strigoi fearful and run into the shadows. And this is where we come in."

"The Moroi and dhampirs were always at war with these people, due to the destruction they had begun to cause as it had affected the existence of all of us, they decided something had to be done. And so, the Moroi and dhampirs waged war, and we won. The imperium fell and all were wiped out, along with their witches and the Obscura along with them."

He moved to sit in his chair behind the desk then as the old man lay his chin on top of his joined hands. "But the reason we don't talk about them mainly is fear. You see, although they were wiped out, over the years, occasionally one has been found, most likely the last of their kind and barely surviving but they always caused trouble. Ever single time an Imperium was found, they threatened to destroy us all, even working with Strigoi to make it happen. Like how Strigoi are a hated topic amongst our people, the Imperium are a feared one. And I advise you all dearly, that yes, you know about the history of the words now, but… don't go around speaking about it. It's still a conscientious topic, and it is not something we speak of."

"Now, that's basically all, so a short lesson today but you can all go and have an early finish."

At that, the whole class sprung up, walking out in whispers about the news they've just heard and eager to speak about it freely. Lissa, walked slowly out of the class, as Christian and Mia chatted about what they thought of the Imperium, and she couldn't help but want to know more… about the Imperium, and their darkness. As suddenly she feared if an Obscura or something similar may be what could happen to her if the darkness continued affecting her like it was…

….

It was raining outside the small café a young woman found herself in as she held tightly onto a mug of hot coffee as she watched the rain fall harshly on the windows. The air around her was cold as she breathed in slowly, wasting hours sat at her window seat.

She sat there patiently as she awaited the arrival of the woman she had known since birth and suddenly, the door to the café rang as in walked a tall woman with sandy hair in a pixie cut, wearing a black pantsuit and a white blouse. She looked around before settling on the young woman sat with a coffee in her hands and a Dalmatian at her side.

Smiling, the woman came over as she paid attention to the dog before grabbing the young woman into a hug.

"It's good to see you Alessia, it's been too long." The fifty-something year old woman said as she then took the seat across from the girl.

Rolling her amber eyes, the brunette spoke as she patted the dog by her side. "It's been literally a month Alberta, not that long. Besides, we both know the real reason you wanted to see me today…" She trailed off as Guardian Petrov raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what reason is that do you think?"

"Well, to see Domino of course!" She giggled as the Guardian looked on fondly at the girls' canine companion who sat happily chewing on some toy.

"It was _a _reason but not _the _reason." Alberta stated before turning somber. "Arthur heard that the Queen's Guardians had gotten close to you somewhere in France two weeks ago, close enough that they almost had a chance to get you…"

Alessia stayed quiet as she let the Guardian continue, "We're just both worried about you, that's all. You should have told us."

"Alberta… look, I know you and Artie worry but honestly, if I told you about every attempt on my life made by the Moroi or Dhampirs or even Strigoi, you'd never get off the phone… Plus, what do you expect? I am what I am."

Looking down, the Guardian smiled sadly as she thought of the dangers always following the twenty-year-old. "I know. I wish there was more we could do…"

Grabbing the old woman's hands, Alessia spoke sternly, "You both have done more than enough. Trust me. You risked your life saving mine 20 years ago, that is something I can _never _repay you for."

"Just… promise me you'll be careful okay?" Alberta urged as she looked on to the girl and Alessia nodded her head.

"Come on now, I don't get to see you often, and I know you'll have to get back to the academy soon so let's have a catch up before you get dragged away…"

…

"So, you think the darkness the Imperium suffered from is the same thing that we get from Spirit?" Adrian Ivashkov questioned the blonde girl sat on his couch as he paced the room in worry.

Straight after the lesson in Moroi History, Lissa rushed to Adrian's to speak to him about her theory.

"I think so, yeah. It's the only thing I've ever heard of that reminds me of Spirit. We need to find out more about it first though and I don't know where to start with that." The Princess replied as she sat with her notes on the brief knowledge, she had gained about the other group of Moroi.

"I can ask my aunt but… I can't promise anything. She's as paranoid about the Imperium as anyone. But who else would know anything about it?"

The two stayed silent as they thought over any possibilities to find out more about their magic and the dangers it brings with it. They hadn't learnt much since they began a few months ago, and in true, had been wary of everyone's reactions to it, especially Adrian's great-aunt, the Queen herself, as she acted fearful for a second as they explained the darkness they could suffer from.

"Or…" Adrian started, "the library in the church attic may have something? It's probably our best bet right now anyway."

Nodding, Lissa stood, "That's a good idea. Come on, let's head over now and see what we can find."

She nodded to Guardian Belikov who stood outside the door as the two left the room and mentioned that they were going to the library for some research before he nodded and followed his charge.

As they made their way to the library, the two Moroi walked openly to the church as Guardian Belikov watched carefully from behind. Ever since the incident with Viktor Dashkov, he had taken his job more serious than ever and seemed to be on duty 24/7, 365 days a year. The Princess, although she was fond of her Guardian, felt as if he needed a break, or to at least show some personality beyond the Guardian mask he constantly wore.

They arrived at the church soon as they walked up the narrow staircase towards the old and dusty library and as they stepped into the room, walked around as they wondered where to start.

"Okay, so what exactly are we looking for?" Adrian stated as he sneered at the state of the room around them.

"Just look for anything to do with Spirit, darkness or Imperium I guess." The Princess stated before her Guardian spoke up.

"Imperium? Why are you looking up on Imperium, Princess Vasilisa?" Belikov asked as he stood confused at the two Moroi who looked wary on what to say to the Guardian. As the Moroi looked between each other, he continued, "Whatever it is Princess, you need to tell me. As your Guardian, I can't protect you if you don't tell me everything."

Adrian shook his head towards his cousin as he watched the gears turn in her head and her mouth move as she spoke. "What they told us about the Imperium…" She started, "have you ever heard of it before, Guardian Belikov?"

He took a few seconds to reply as he thought about it, "I've only ever been told about the dangers of the Imperium and their witches. When one has appeared and shown themselves, they always came to dhampir communes like the ones I grew up in, they were only ever the stories of old dhampirs though, nothing but bedtime tales to scare us straight. But the rest, that was the first I had ever heard of it. Why do you ask?"

"I think…" Lissa started before looking at Adrian, "_we _think that the darkness we get from Spirit, is similar to the darkness that the Imperium got from their magic."

"And you want to find out more about it?" The two Moroi nodded at the Guardian. "Well, you take that side, I'll get started on these books then." Dimitri Belikov turned towards a nearby stack of books as he started assessing them before looking towards the Moroi who stood shocked at him.

"You're going to help us?" Lissa asked quietly.

"Of course." He spoke up, looking at his charge. "The more we know about your spirit the better. But I do have to advise you both not to mention it to others. They can lose sight of what is really happening at the mention of the Imperium."

Shaking her head, Lissa smiles slightly as she pushes Adrian who still stands in shock towards a pile of books and the three of them start going through for any mention of Spirit, Darkness or Imperium.

…

It had been a few hours since Alessia had met with Alberta and she was currently making her way to downtown Brooklyn while walked through the large New York crowds. She kept an eye out for any Guardians around, knowing she'd had a close call back in France recently and needing to stay on her toes.

As the crowd thinned out, she and her faithful companion, Domino, had more room to move as they made their way through some dark and dodgy alleyways then, cutting a few streets in the meantime. Her bag with all her belongings was held high on her back as she made her way down a shady alley. Walking down the long passageway, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand as someone watched her moves carefully.

Suddenly, she sensed another pair of eyes and another until four were on her and she saw her dog stop slowly as he turned and growled at the shadows. She froze as she turned and dropped her bag on the ground as she called out.

"Who's there?"

A low dark chuckling could be heard as four pale white creatures with bright red eyes walked out of the shadows and into the dim light.

"Well… if it isn't Alessia Sciara…" One of the Strigoi said as he walked ahead of the others. From her magic, Alessia could tell he was the oldest here. "We've been hunting you down for a long time."

"Yeah, well join the club. Seems to be a lot of that lately." She sneered as she stayed her ground.

The Strigoi growled before they ran towards the girl at a speed quicker than she was capable of but just as she felt a hand just skim her skin, she held up her hands as she whispered 'Prohibere' and the four Strigoi froze in their place. She took a step back as her dog came to her side closely, growling at the vampires. The 4 Strigoi looked struck by the move as they failed to move a muscle, and with a smirk and an upturn of the hand, she then spoke loudly, "Combustum!", before watching the 4 turn into columns of flame and watched as they turned quickly to ash.

Ignoring the 4 piles of burnt Strigoi, she picked up her dropped bag before petting the dog on the head and telling him to come on as she carried on making her way throughout Brooklyn.


End file.
